


Possession

by orphan_account



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, possessed dolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyuk just wanted to finish his life size doll and call it a day. But, now the poor lifeless thing got possessed by a coma patient from Japan.Inspired by the doll skit from Thailand series, YYY.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Kudos: 9





	Possession

Jaehyuk always been fascinated with dolls his whole childhood. Dressing them and brushing their hair has always been more fun than action figures.

As he grew from teenager to adulthood. One would assume he outgrows the dolls but his interest grew.

After school, he looks up videos on how to make his own dolls, overtime it became an obsession.

Yep, he might’ve started a big life size doll since graduation and almost complete to stop now.

He ignores his friends teasing him it’s gonna be those big plastic dolls for innuendo. No it’s not, nor ever will be.

Plus, he’s disgusted with those dolls, in his opinion he thinks all dolls should be treated with upmost care not for someone without a real human partner.

He flexes his fingers not trying to get upset in front of the almost complete doll in front of him laying on his bed.

His family pities him thinking he’s lonely himself to make such a creepy looking thing. He doesn’t care, screw everyone for criticizing his love for inventing.

He bit his lip glancing at the thing, sometimes he finds himself wondering is there a point to finishing this? 

He took noticed at a piece of dirt on his cheek.

Jaehyuk took cloth from his pocket. He leaned forward to wipe it off gently.

He smiled slightly once his doll has a clean face again. His smile fell as the dolls eyes slowly opening in front of him. He fell off the bed with eyes widen at the sight of his doll now blinking at him.

He froze as his doll starts to sit up on his own, but struggles a little to do so. Ultimately, it fell back into bed with a pained expression.

Jaehyuk quickly gets up from the floor but still keeps his distance.

“Are you possessed or I’m finally loosing it?” Jaehyuk asked nervously.

The doll eyes went to his before burying his head into the blanket in stress.

Jaehyuk felt strangely sadden for it’s weird distress. He grumbles in realization that the creation is his responsibility.

He forces himself to go over to it, hopping it won’t kill him like all living dolls do in the movies.

“I won’t bother asking how your doing this since it’s probably in my head. But, I can’t leave you alone with my parents safety..” Jaehyuk pats the doll awkwardly on the head.

“Don’t get rid of me.”

Jaehyuk heart almost stopped at the spoken voice under his hand. “Dolls shouldn’t act like you, please give me reason.”

The doll looked up at Jaehyuk with such sadden expression under his glass painted eyes. “I was sleeping in my hospital bed, but now I’m here as a doll. “ 

His voice neutralized looking side of him. “I’m a doll..”

Jaehyuk blinks profusely. “Am I high?”


End file.
